Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display including a display panel to display an image.
Description of the Background Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) as a display is widely applied to a variety of uses in accordance with its advantages such as lightweight properties and thinness, and is also used in a central information display and a meter display of a vehicle, for example.
Since a general display panel has a planar shape, it can be used only in a limited space when being used as a display for a vehicle, so that it has problems that a display having a large size of display screen cannot be used or a restriction needs to be placed on an interior design of the vehicle, thereby having a problem of affecting designability in an interior of the vehicle.
Recently, a demand for an installation of a curved display panel increases, thus a liquid crystal display as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-134295 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2017-3972 is devised.
A display whose curvature is controlled with high accuracy is used to incorporate the curved display panel in the vehicle, for example, in some cases. A display which does not have a single curvature but has a combination of a plurality of curvatures is required for the interior of the vehicle. A display which does not affect designability in the interior is required even when the display has the plurality of curvatures.